


sunset

by bobsuffers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Croissants, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Rooftop Conversations, Teasing, feed these children, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobsuffers/pseuds/bobsuffers
Summary: a ladynoir chat on the rooftop
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	sunset

**Author's Note:**

> a short ladynoir drabble that i did a year ago but forgot to post loll,,,  
> thanku to thaisu always for betaing for me!

Exhaustion seeped into Ladybug’s bones as she watched the purified akuma flutter away, fragile wings deceptively harmless. From the rooftop ledge, she could see Chat was helping up the akumatized villain from the cobblestones and the crowd forming ever since they’d engaged the akuma, who turned its sight from Chat Noir up to Ladybug with a gasp and a flurry of flashing lights. Ladybug sighed—a hero’s work was never over, it seemed—and swept down from her perch with a toss of a yo-yo to meet a familiar, plum haired reporter, Alya beside her with her ladybug-charm phone. 

_ “Ladybug! How did you defeat this akuma without your lucky charm?”  _

_ “It’s very rare for you to do it, does it mean it’s not necessary to defeat an akuma?” _

_ “How did you figure out the akuma was in  _ Fissure’s  _ bracelet?” _

_ ——  _

Oh, she loved it, loved protecting  _ her  _ city and the honor and duty that came with it, yet there was some part of her that wished she could drop that undaunted hero’s smile in front of the reporters and their endless questions, wished that she could let herself collapse into a tired, exhausted heap of polka dots and limbs (as she did now) without a million eyes on her. 

Chat Noir landed on the rooftop ledge behind her, silent as the cat he was supposed to be—though Ladybug was much too familiar with her  _ Chaton’s  _ steps for him to go unnoticed—with a sigh that mirrored her own. 

“Long fight, eh, my Lady?” Chat’s voice was soft as he sank beside Ladybug, letting those black clad legs dangle in the air against the rooftop. He offered her a fistbump which she returned with a small laugh. 

“Good job today, Chat.” He’d come up beside her in the middle of a barrage of questions with a hand on her shoulder, had taken the rest of it with Ladybug chiming in once in a while after he’d gotten the akumatized victim to safety. 

“What kind of partner would I be if I didn’t do a good job?” huffed Chat, twirling his baton idly. “Did my lady get a little camera shy, hmm?” 

_ Stupid cat.  _ Ladybug rolled her eyes, but a smile tipped the corner of her mouth up. “Oh shut up,  _ Chaton.”  _ She reached over to jab him on the side, where she knew he was ticklish, and Chat dodged with an indignant yelp, that mischievous, half moon of a smile never leaving his face. 

The sky was still light, as if the sun refused to set, and in the violet-pink hues Ladybug didn’t miss Chat’s quick glance at her. She could almost predict the words on the tip of his tongue.

“Would you like to—grab a quick thing to eat before we go back?” His words still had a lingering playfulness to them, as if he didn’t expect Ladybug to agree, and he couldn’t be blamed—she’d refused all his offers along those three years they’d worked together, and yet he’d accepted every rejection with nothing more than a  _ next time, then, my lady  _ as if he  _ understood.  _ Would still wait for her if she one day did. 

And perhaps it was because she was more drained than usual, or because she wasn’t ready to go back home yet to people who wouldn’t  _ understand,  _ as much as they loved her, that she said  _ yes.  _

_ ——  _

They dropped by a small bakery tucked in one of Paris’ small, winding streets, the scent of butter seeping out of the open window. The owner had insisted their croissants were free after taking a look at both of them, and so Ladybug found herself perched on top of the Notre Dame—one of their usual haunts—the paper-wrapped pastry still steaming in her hands. The sunset painted Paris’ patchwork of tiled roofs and chimneys into oranges and pinks and oranges, highlighted the yellow in Chat’s hair into honey. The river in front of them burbled merrily past, and with a contented groan Ladybug popped a piece of croissant into her mouth and slumped back to look at Chat, who was industriously tearing his into bite sized pieces. 

“You know, I feel kinda bad that we got these for free,” mumbled Ladybug in between croissant—and then snorted at the crumb that Chat had somehow gotten on his nose. 

“You have something on your face, silly kitty,” Ladybug laughed as she reached over to flick it off, giggling even more at Chat’s dry look, mouth full as he wrinkled his nose at her. “But...thanks, Chat. For—“ she gestured at everything, the cool breeze from the river, the lamplights slowly flickering on, the quiet Chat was content to be in with her. “I needed it.” She dusted off the crumbs on her suit (Tikki was going to kill her), the last part hitting too close to home for her to meet those luminescent green eyes. 

Chat didn’t push. “Told you it’d be worth it, Bugaboo.” He winked instead, his voice soft as he crumpled up the pastry paper and started batting at it like a cat. “It’s what partners do, after all.” 

“Oh,  _ Chaton.  _ What would I ever do without you,” Ladybug drawled, resting her chin on her palm, falling into that familiar tease-taunt rhythm they were so familiar with. 

She had a small smile on her lips as she watched Chat play.  _ Childish as ever.  _ She’d thought he’d flirt, and honestly wouldn’t mind if he did, but Chat seemed...content too, as if he’d never had moments like these with his friends. Or had too little. 

“A whole lot, most likely,” Chat said ruefully, breaking her from her contemplation. He gave her a roguish grin before she could retort and took her hand for a kiss on her fingertips. “Does that mean yes for another time then, my lady?” 

Ladybug’s laugh was lost in the river’s gentle hush as she pushed Chat away with a tip of her finger on his nose. 

“Don’t push your luck, Kitty.”


End file.
